


A Warrior's Love

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaur/human sex, M/M, creature - Freeform, male male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is being sold to the Centaurs by Dumbledore. Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chakahlah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/gifts).



> A/N: this is the one shot for Chakalah. Omg I feel so out of touch with sex scenes now. And as much as I loved writing this I think I failed miserably with this. I'm so sorry, sweetie! I promise a juicy one to make up for this one.
> 
> WARNINGS: Centaur/Harry sex. Seriously. Male/Male. Bashing. If you don't like any of this please, hush. I don't want to hear it when I warned you from the off.
> 
> For those who stick around, please forgive me for how stilted it is. I lost the story at one point cause my iPad literally ate it. So because of that I stopped midway and had to get my mojo going again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own.
> 
> Dedicated to: Chakalah! Love you hon! Hope you are doing ok, and that this makes you smile at least :3

Harry felt terror well up inside of him as he struggled against the bonds that held him. They were selling him off as a peace offering! His best friends, the people he'd come to care for! He didn't understand! What had he done wrong? All he had wanted to do was follow Remus to the werewolf coven that the older male had found and befriended. Was that such a bad thing? Remus had even wanted him to come along too. Thos warm amber eyes welcoming him, beckoning him like a father would their child. And after losing Siri, neither of them wanted to lose contact with the other. But Dumbledore had managed to convince them both that it was for the best if Remus go alone this time.  
So grudgingly they had agreed, promising to write each other. The young teen had just finished waving Remus off when he was snatched from behind and dragged towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Quickly, now that the wolf is gone we have to sell this brat to the Chief Centaur.'

'That big bugger with the huge hooves and like?'

A long suffering sigh followed by a tsk of irritation told Harry that both the headmaster and Hermione were tired of Ron having the wit of a pencil eraser. More silence followed before Ron huffed and Harry shivered when, despite a new struggle attempt, the hold on him merely tightened.  
They were nearing the center of the forest now, where the oldest herd resided. Harry had never met this herd, having only seen Firenze and Bane before, who were a part of a separate herd than the one Dumbledore was currently transporting him to. According to Hagrid, there were only three herds inside the Forbidden Forest, protected by her trees and magics. One herd was the one Bane and Firenze were a part of. They were the star gazers mostly, and while they had a few warriors, they mostly preferred to stay out of conflicts. The second herd enjoyed magics and potions. They actually supplied healing balms and the like to other herds everywhere around the magical world. They, too, avoided conflict, but could defend themselves if needed. The last herd in the Forbidden Forest was a warrior herd. Hagrid hadn't known much about them, only that as a rule they disliked wand wavers. They were fierce, he said, and rarely left survivors.

Harry had a feeling that the herd Dumbledore was taking him to, was that last group. And he was frightened. Would they kill him once he was handed over? Would he be left alone? He renewed his struggle, managing to punch Ron in the gut and kick the headmaster in the face before a pain in his back knocked him out.  
When he came to it was to angry voices talking heatedly at one time. He groaned and shifted slightly, freezing when large furred hooves came into his line of vision. He gasped wondering what was going to happen to him now. He yelped when he was gathered in strong arms and looked up into the violet eyes of the centaur that held him. Without knowing why, he felt himself relax as he gazed into those warm eyes. Straw colored hair was pulled back in a braid save for two strands which were braided with feathers and beads at his temple. The man's tan face was lined with wisdom and sternness, but it didn't intimidate the young wizard as much as he suspected it should have.

"So do we have a deal, horse?" Sneered Ron, ignoring the glare of both Hermione and the headmaster.

Several others of the herd, all ranging in size and breed, whinnied in outrage at the slur. Many drew their weapons and pointed them at the wizards, only the twitch of their leader's head staying their hand. The leader being the centaur carrying Harry. Realizing this, he squeaked softly in surprise, and once more those warm violet eyes rested on him. The hold on him tightened, but in a way meant to comfort and it did.  
His eyes widened when his bonds were released and he looked down to see a smaller centaur cutting the ropes at his wrists and ankles. This smaller centaur had a tan human body and beautiful sea green eyes. Her human torso was just as beautiful as her horse body, which held white and red spots. She wore no bra or band to hold her breasts from view (which was why Ron was suddenly staring and drooling like a moron) but she did sport a necklace that dipped between her small bosom. The charm on it held a rune that Harry recognized to mean healing. Her lightly feathered hooves pawed at the earth as she examined him in her leader's arms before she gave him a kind smile.

"Don't worry young one. My uncle won't harm you. You will be protected here.' She stated softly so only he could hear.

Harry gulped but nodded and settled back to wait out his fate. The Chieftain finally looked back to the wizards and his eyes narrowed.

"I am insulted that you think you can waltz into our territory and slander our noble breed with your less than human intellect, Headmaster."

Dumbledore visibly gulped, no doubt cursing Ron's very existence, before stepping forward a bit towards the leader. He was stopped by a scimitar pointed at his throat. The centaur attached to it held the same sea green eyes and painted body as the healer beside Harry. The old wizard had a feeling he'd just met with the blade of the herd's general. Swallowing nervously, the older wizard stepped back and tried to regain his sense of decorum and importance as he gazed back at the Chieftain. He would not allow this boy to just slip free without punishment. Harry was his weapon, and his to destroy or use as collateral in gaining the Warrior Herd for his army against Voldemort.

"We need your help in defeating the Dark Lord. He is using this child as a way to destroy our world, taking over him at random moments. You can have this child, who has killed some members of your species, and in return we ask for your help."

The Chief snorted, gaze disbelieving and he nodded to his brother who instantly grabbed the older male and threw him towards the others. Hermione shrieked, incensed at their treatment of her mentor and Ron shouted about how the only good thing a centaur could be used for was to pull a cart. Every single centaur stiffened and Harry whimpered when cold violet eyes raked over the form of his ex friends.

"Braig, escort these...heathens, out of my forest. I don't care where you dump them but make sure they are unable to return here. If you must, go to our neighboring herd of the Magic Wielders. They will definitely have a use for them." Came the deep voice of his protector and instantly the painted stallion with the scimitar nodded and did as asked.

The wizards were dragged away with much yelling and wand waving but were ignored as they disappeared into the foliage. Once they were gone, and all was quiet, the herd turned as one and gathered around their chief and his little bundle. Many were fascinated, while some looked on with soft gazes and coos of how adorable Harry was, leaving their lips (mostly the females but a few of the males as well).  
Harry blushed and hid his face against his protector, who chuckled and shooed his fellow centaurs away so that he could travel further into the herd encampment unimpeded.

"Hello little one, my name is Nightshade. I am the Chieftain of this clan. I am sorry for us not being able to have a better welcome." Stated his protector, who gazed at him fondly before focusing once more on the path they were taking.

Harry felt himself blush under such brief scrutiny and nodded quickly. He felt safe and welcomed and really didn't want it to change. Still, he had a few questions and he fidgeted with the need to ask. An amused rumble told him that Nightshade figured him out and was patiently waiting for the questions.

"Um...sir?"

"Yes, little one?"

"W-why have I been so accepted into your herd but, not the others. I mean...even Firenze and Bane only barely tolerated me."

Here Nightshade snorted again and tossed his blond braid as he shook his head. His equally straw blond tail swayed gently behind them as he moved along the path. Harry watched it over the larger male's shoulder and giggled when a young foal ran by to tug on it, promptly getting smacked in the face before he could touch it.  
A rumbling laugh from Nightshade brought his attention back to the older centaur male.

"Our young ones are always such mischievous creatures. Anyways, to answer your question. Firenze and Bane are apart of the Stargazer Herd. They are more focused on the clouds than on what happens on the ground. This makes them rather reluctant to deal with outsiders. As for my herd, we are often approached by the wand wavers for battles, but we always send them packing. Unless a suitable deal can be made. Which is what I guess you were intended to be. But I refuse to allow you to be used as such. As soon as I saw you I knew." Nightshade stated, determined violet eyes narrowing in thought.

"Knew? Knew what?" Harry tilted his head in question, causing a soft look to steal across the older male's face.

"You are my mate, child. And I don't care taht you are human. You are the most beautiful i have ever seen." He replied softly, leaning in closer and planting a tender kiss to Harry's brow.

Harry's eyes widened and he was lost in a daze, not noticing when he was led to the leader's abode, nor when he was laid ever so tenderly in a pile of moss and soft leaves. He...had a mate? Like someone out there...wanted him for...who he was? Wanted to love him and take care of him? Not just use him?  
It was a boggling thought and he just...lay there for a minute or two until warm lips were pressed to his own, very tenderly.  
He squeaked in surprise before gazing into soft violet eyes full of love and warmth. His body instantly relaxed and he melted into the kiss, allowing the older male access when a questing tongue trailed along his lips.  
The teen whimpered and the kiss became more passionate, hands traversing the expanse of torsos. The Gryffindor Seeker suddenly found himself exposed and bare before the older creature and yet felt no shame or shyness. Instead he arched up against this centaur who had claimed they were mates. He molded as much of his body as he could along the male leaning over him. It didn't bother him at all that this was a male...or that he was about to give his virginity to what was essentially half horse.  
He was breathless when Nightshade pulled away from him, and the stallion wasn't any better off. He seemed surprised with the intensity of the kiss, but not reluctant. In fact, if the hard shaft of the centaur's cock pressing against his leg was anything to go by, he very much enjoyed it. Harry felt his body melt as the heated gaze of the stallion raked over his body. He whimpered when his neck was laved and his manhood was tenderly yet firmly gripped in a calloused hand.

"I am going to make you mine completely little one. I will fill you to the brim with my seed and you will give me many foals." Nightshade's husky voice made Harry shiver, his virgin body fighting off orgasm at just the centaur's words.

"Please...please." He didn't understand what he needed or wanted, but he knew that this male...his mate would give him what he required.

He writhed on the bed as his mate stood tall, his broad shoulders and large Clydesdale body towering over Harry's smaller form. A smirk lit across the males face before Harry was picked up and rolled over to his stomach. His bum was hoisted into the air and a sudden slickness inside of him, began leaking from him as his arse cheeks were squeezed in firm hands.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know it feels weird but...I can smell the purity of you, and my baser animal instincts are demanding that I claim you now before a non gelded male takes you. You won't feel pain, this centaur magic prevents it, but there won't be the normal romance as I would typically start off with." Nightshade apologized, and Harry nodded in understanding.

Without any more words he was filled to bursting with his mate's long shaft. He screamed as he was filled and spread wide, his hole clenching tightly around the large horse cock that slowly pushed into him. He knew he couldn't take all of his mate inside of him but, he was willing to try. He moaned as a constant pressure was added to his prostate and rocked a bit, needing some friction so that it would be hit again and again.  
He whined and fought for words to beg, to plead for Nightshade to move, but it wasn't until he sobbed in frustration that the Clydesdale half of his mate knelt his forelegs beside his head and those powerful hindquarters went into action, plowing in and out of his little mate.

Crying out and pleading for more, clawing at the soft moss as he was taken from behind, all paled in comparison to his sudden feeling of utter completion. Like this was meant to be. All of it. And he was so happy. He felt his magic flare outward, caressing and petting his mate's and was surprised with the answering flare. Nightshade moaned as he moved inside his mate, the tight walls holding his shaft like a well fitted glove. He could feel their magics coalescing and becoming stronger as they were tied together by Magic herself, never to be torn asunder by anyone.

'Please...more!' Came Harry's desperate whisper, his voice made breathless by the already brutal assault on his insides. But he needed it. Wanted it. Craved for more. He wanted to be one with his newly discovered mate. He wanted everything this stallion could offer him.

Nightshade smirked and gave Harry what he wanted, pushing even deeper into his love, drawing out soundless screams from his little human. He leaned forward and maneuvered so that he could grab Harry's cock and stroked it as he pushed in harder and faster. When they came it was with an explosion of magic and Nightshade swore he saw stars as he emptied copious amounts of his seed into his little one. He slowly pulled out and removed his horse half from the bed before climbing upon it and positioning himself beside his lover. He laid down in such a way that he human half and forelegs could spoon his lover from behind; who had collapsed into a spent puddle beforehand.

A golden glow surrounded his little human, making Nightshade stare in wonder. They were soul bound at the deepest level Magic had ever bestowed on anyone. Which meant they would likely be blessed with many foals! He grinned in excitement and nuzzled his sleepy mate's hair. Harry shivered pleasantly as he was cuddled, feeling warm and fuzzy. He didn't even feel pain from their coupling, which he thought was strange but put it down to the centaur magics at work again. After all, house elf and goblin magics were vastly different from human magics, so why not his centaur as well.  
He yawned and gently brushed his hand down the course yet soft fur on his lover's legs and smiled. His mate. All his. It was an odd union, but he'd seen weirder. After all, Draco was dating an crocodile demon.

"Are you feeling alright, my love?" Questioned Nightshade softly.

Harry nodded and yawned again, wiggling back until his bum rested against his lover's stomach.

"Good, now rest, and we will take care of those wizarding menaces when we wake." Instructed the equally tired chieftain.

Harry smiled blissfully, already out cold, and Nightshade chuckled before dozing off himself. In the morning everything would change. No one used his little one and got away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know horse and or centaur cocks are a lot bigger than I described or should be comfortable for Harry. Just use your imagination ok?


End file.
